i dont wanna be in love!
by Sugar'Bell
Summary: song fic! Naruto sings and rocks out after sasuke had beat and broken his heart. yoai, abuse,cheating R&R! AU!
1. dont wanna be in love

I Don't Wont To Be In Love

Hello I'm back with stories that actually don't suck!

Some Random Read: OMG THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!

**Warning: **yaoi, abuse, extreme sadness

**Pairs:** SasuNaru, SasuNeji, Naru?

**Song:** I don't want to be in love By: Good Charlotte

'Blah blah blah'- talking

_Blah blah blah-_ Flashbacks

**Blah blah blah- **lyrics

* * *

At the karaoke bar the whole rookie nine, Gai's team and the sand siblings were waiting for Naruto. He had asked them to come there to hear him sing. Finally Naruto walked shyly to the stage. He looked out to find that one person that the song was about. Finding those cold onyx eyes Naruto's heavenly voice rang out.

**She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for **

He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

_Naruto's cell rang at 11:05 p.m. 'Hello?' he said. 'WHERE ARE YOU?' Sasuke's voice demanded. 'I told you I was going out with Gaara..' Naruto said in a small voice. 'I DON'T CARE I WANT YOU HERE NOW!' Sasuke yelled and hung up. Sigh….it was times like these were he wonders why is going out with him…._

**Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
**

Sasuke felt the guilt slowly walk into him. Had he been wrong? Did he make a **huge** mistake?...

**  
He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him  
**

Naruto woke to the sweet smell of pancakes being cooked. Sasuke was cooking for him. Naruto was shocked silent. Sasuke give him a small smile and said, 'You always wanted someone to cook for you and take care of you…'

**  
She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together  
**

'_Sasuke where were you? You didn't come home last night! I was so scared! Why do you smell like sex?' Naruto questioned his boyfriend. Sasuke stayed quiet but had on a mean glare. 'You were with Neji agai-' Naruto never got to finish before Sauke slapped him…hard. ' SHUT UP DOBE!' Sasuke all but screamed at Naruto. As he sat there tiny tear drop fell from his sea blue eyes as he watched sasuke walk away._

**  
Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now **

If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  


At this point most of the girls were crying and the guys were going to kill whoever made Naruto this way. Tear drops were daring to fall out of Naruto's eyes as he sang the rest of the song.**  
**

**To the beat **

**To the beat**

**To the Beat  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down **

We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone  


'_Its over. I hate you. I have always loved Neji not you. Go die somewhere you demon.' Sasuke said_

_And walked away because if he had stayed he would have heard Naruto's heart break and his sobs._

**  
It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one **

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Nooo...Noooo  


Naruto sang the last note and left the stage not noticing that there was someone following him...

TBC

* * *

I am so mean for leaving you with a cliffy. Anyway did you like it? Should I continue? Vote fro who should get with Naruto in he end!! ANYONE WHO GUESSES WHO WAS FOLLOWING NARU-CHAN GETS A FREE COOKIE! R&R! 


	2. Its to late to apologize

Sorry for updating so late and then making this crappy short chappie. You must all hate me sob

Random reader: YOU FREAKING SUCK

I don't know why im here anymore runs away crying

* * *

Naruto was walking slowly off the stage when he felt someone following him. He quickly turned around and saw Gaara. He hurriedly moved his eyes away from him and continued to walk. He did not go far before a hand grabbed his. "I'm sorry I could not protect you", Gaara said in a said tone. "It's not your fault", Naruto said and turn his back to him. Naruto soon felt warmth surround him as Gaara hugged him. "Baby you should let me love you..."Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear. Unknown to them a raven was watching fuming at the scene.

(Sasuke POV)

How dare him! Naruto is so dead when I get my hands on him. Just letting Gaara say that AND letting him hug him. Damn it all to hell!! And I was going to let him take me back.

(Naruto's POV)

This feeling... This warmth feels so good. I never had this when I was with Sasuke. Wait is that sasuke?...

(Normal pov)

Sasuke ran over to him and ripped Gaara away. "What the hell was your problem?", Naruto shouted at Sasuke. "Bitch! How dare you just let Gaara do that!" Sasuke shouted right back. Gaara watched the shouting match with slight awe. 'No one should go through with this' gaara thought and just went with knocking sasuke out.

Well you did not have to do that." naruto said with hidden amusement in his voice.

...An Hour Later...

Sasuke woke up with a note stuck to his face.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Its to late to apologize._

_Naruto_

"i know it to late but I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly to the wind hoping some how Naruto heard it.

* * *

Again I sorry that this suck azz but i need help with ideas!! PLZ!! 


	3. A Note

Ok you as the reader need to help me the writer!! Its Your time to shine!! I need some new ideas to help the plot and whoever's idea will get posted and i will write a one-shot just from them!! PLZ HELP ME OUT!!!!


	4. Writers block is over OMG I UPDATED

**WRITERS BLOCK IS OVER!!**

Thanks to Sans-fire this story is back on track!! This story will be updated soon with longer chapters that dont suck!! SO MANY THANKS TO SANS-FIRE U ROCK!! :)


End file.
